The Dreamer: Four Lords of the World (ON HOLD)
by ChosenOne39
Summary: You thought loving a video game to death was crazy? What if that game came to real life? All of the characters, their friends, and enemies? Can you guess what else has happened? We have powers! And now we're stuck like this! What did we do wrong to deserve this? Not even our old life is the same thanks to it! Can we fix this?
1. Prologue

**Alright, here it is!**

 **Abby: Yeah, the big change. Hey guys, so if you original read the other story, "The Dreamer" well, we are discontinuing it and redoing it into this one. If you want to read the original, you can find it somewhere on Alex's profile.**

 **And there are a lot of big changes in this one! It took us some time before we put all of this together into one with some new characters! I'm so excited that we are trying something new for this story and I hope you guys can enjoy it!**

 **Abby: Anyways, time for the disclaimers!**

 **We do not own Super Smash Bros! We only own our OCs!**

* * *

 _The Dreamer: Rewritten_

 _Character Introduction_

 **Jackie Underwood**  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Age:_ 18  
 _Birthday:_ June 13, 1997  
 _Spiritual Form:_ Blaze Fox  
 _Alternate Form:_ Kuris  
 _Magic Abilities:_ Fire Magic  
 _Weapon:_ Crossbow

 **Mia Summers**  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Age:_ 18  
 _Birthday:_ August 5, 1997  
 _Spiritual Form:_ Zephyr Sprite  
 _Alternate Form:_ Xistia  
 _Magic Abilities:_ Wind Magic  
 _Weapon:_ Long-sword

 **Aqus Reno**  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Age:_ 19  
 _Birthday:_ May 21, 1996  
 _Spiritual Form:_ Twilight Canine  
 _Alternate Form:_ Alo  
 _Magic Abilities:_ Darkness Magic  
 _Weapon:_ Duel-wielding pistols

 **Aqua Reno**  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Age:_ 17  
 _Birthday:_ December 25, 1998  
 _Spiritual Form:_ Sea Hydra  
 _Alternate Form:_ Yuna  
 _Magic Abilities:_ Water Magic  
 _Weapon:_ Scythe and dagger

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Jackie's POV_

Today was like any normal day. School ended once summer vacation came around, and boy was I busy. When I wasn't in school, I would be covering for my father at business meetings or meeting people that wanted to meet him. The only time I've been able to take a break is now until the end of summer. My last year as a senior starts soon.

Luckily, I've been able to do the things I like to do while I still have time. Even so, I still have people who visit my manor.

It's going to be a long vacation...

* * *

"So, in order for your company to pay off that debt, you need my father's company's help to do so?"I asked. I lean my head into my hand.

 _My name is Jackie Underwood._

"Yes, and if we don't pay for it, my company can fall down hill if we don't do anything about it." I sighed at his response.

 _I live in the city of Miami, and spent the rest of my life here._

"Listen," Crap! His name, what was his name?! "Sean, I don't think my father will be able to help you pay for your debt. But he can help find a company that will help you pay for all of it. I'm sure he can find something."

Sean nods. "That's fine." He said. "It's great to know that your father has backup." I chuckled at his response. "My daughter is busy with college, but she plans to become a lawyer instead of working with computers."

"It seems your daughter views her life on a different kind of scale." I said, closing my eyes. "Many people believe that they need to follow their dreams on their own kind of path that they can only cross through."

Sean chuckles at my response. "I agree. Nothing is better than seeing the world from how you see it."

"I see..."

* * *

Once Sean had left, I instantly went into my basement. I'm not planning on working at my dad's company once I'm done with college. To tell the truth, I'm not sure of what I want to be.

"What do I have to do now?" I asked, glancing at my attendant who was walking down the stairs.

"Your day is cleared for today." She said. "That includes the rest of the summer until your father asks another request of you."

I sighed with relief. "All right, then could you contact Mia and tell her to come here? There's something I need to talk to her about." She nods. "Ah, thank you Sarah." I watched her leave the room before I pulled out my laptop. I scan through my files and read over a bit of email as I waited for Mia to get here.

But one of the email's got my attention. I clicked onto it and I gasp quietly.

"Mom's funeral? What's this about?" I mumbled, reading a bit more. My eyes widen when I read a couple of more words. "Her body...disappeared!? It's missing!?"

* * *

 _Aqua's POV_

"Aqus? I'm home!" I called as I threw my bag onto the couch. "Aqus?"

I looked around the house for a couple of minutes and couldn't find my older brother anywhere. Wouldn't he tell me where he was going to before he leaves? Jeez, and I thought I was that bad.

I sighed in defeat, sitting down on the staircase near the bathroom.

I suppose he went shopping, or he's either training again like usual. He takes shooting practices just in case we get ever get robbed or something. I don't know he's weird.

Our parents were out for work for a month, so it was just me and my brother at our home.

After a couple of minutes past, I head into the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened to fridge and pondered over what I was going to eat.

* * *

After I was done cleaning the dishes, I sat down on the couch and texted one of my friends about some personal stuff. But then, I got a text from my brother.

"Finally Aqus!" I exclaimed, opening up the text.

 _Something came up with in the highway, it'll be some time before I get home. You can handle being alone for some time right?_

I chuckled, texting him back that I would be fine. I placed my phone back into my pocket to only pull out again once he texts back.

 _Good, I rather not have the house burnt down._

I rolled my eyes, knowing he would say that.

Aqus and I lived far from our cousin, Jackie and in California. We only visited her about three times and we always had a great time, that is, until we went to her mother's funeral. I remember what happened, I've never seen her so sad before.

I tried to comfort her as much as I could, but I knew it wasn't enough to cheer her up. That's why I've been sending her packages every month of different types of candies to try out and see what she would like or doesn't like.

I'm just glad I can get a laugh or two out of her. Aqus would send her letters time to time, mostly of poetry or books. My brother has always been into that stuff for a while, I usually find him quoting Shakespeare at the oddest of times.

* * *

 _Aqus' POV_

I ran my fingers against my temple from the sound of beeping car noises. Seriously, do these people ever shut up!?

I grit my teeth together, having the urge to shout as loud as I can get them to be quiet, but I know it would only get worse if I tried.

Sighing in defeat, I watched as a man had an argument with another. I told Aqua I would be home soon, but what this happening, I doubt it.

I can't believe a car crashed right into a truck which caused it to explode. It was a gasoline truck too, so that would explain why it blew up. Many other cars got caught in the blast and now traffic is backed up.

The police already came and took some of them away from fighting and others that were injured from the explosion.

Minutes later, the cops come by and take the other two away as the sounds of car horns continued to go off.

That's when I snapped. I pounded my fist into the dashboard to try and calm myself down.

"Damn it!" I shouted. I felt myself tense as I heard another explosion. I get out of the car and find a car on fire. The cops instantly rushed towards the scence as I saw some people looking at it with disbelief.

"How did that car explode? It can't be because there was some gasoline left behind right?"

"No! The car went flying!"

"Flying?"

"One of them was flying into the sky and hit that car directly, causing it to explode! What could have caused it?"

"Floating cars? Yeah right..."

A car hit another? And it was flying?

I wasn't believe what I was hearing. I get back in my car and rub my temple again.

"Did I do that...?" I questioned quietly. "There's no way I could have..." I shook my head.

No, it's not possible. There's no way I could have caused it. No one can cause a car to go flying and make it hit another one!

But...what if I did?

"Deep into that darkness peering. Long I stood there. Wondering... Fearing... Doubting..." A quote from Edgar Allan Poe. Just thinking about that quote makes me wonder even more what could have really caused it.

The impossible can be possible.

* * *

 **And there we go! That's the beginning!**

 **Abby: Wow! We did pretty well!**

 **I agree! Thank you guys for so much support when we work on this story for the first time and I hope you enjoy this new one!**

 **Abby: Until next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Aqus' Other Half

**I'm surprised you haven't shot me yet.**

 **Abby: Oh but a person can dream.**

 **Except we both live in different states.**

 **Abby: True, but if I ever get the chance, just watch your back.**

 **Wait, did the chapter just start!? *looks at the camera that said it was live* Oh god!**

 **Abby: Well, that just got out.**

 **Uh, uh...**

 **Abby: Disclaimers?**

 **Right!**

 **We do not own Super Smash Bros! We only own our OCs!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Aqus' Other Half_

Jackie sighed once she got off of the phone call with her father. It was a long conversation, but she sat through it. No, _they_ sat through it. Her good friend Mia had been sitting in a chair beside Jackie's desk, listening to the whole conversation.

"So, he's going to look for you?" She asks. Her head rests her hand that was leaned against the desk.

"Not exactly. He's going to get the police involved in this to go search for evidence, or something like that." Jackie responses. "Honestly, I have no idea who would take a dead body out of a tomb. It wouldn't make sense at all."

"That's because it doesn't make sense. Who would want a body if you can't do anything with it?" Mia wonders aloud.

"Probably getting some big money off of it apparently." Jackie shrugs. " For now, that's not why I called you here."

"Alright, what is it?" Mia asks.

"Do you have the documents?"

"..."

"What?"

"You mean the documents that you told me not to give you?"

"...Maybe?"

"Jackie. You remember what we talked about. Right?"

"But...!"

"No buts! I told you we weren't going to start with this kind of problem!"

"..."

Silence.

"Jackie?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just joking, I'll get them later."

"Yay!"

* * *

 _Aqus' POV_

This can't be real! There's no way that happened just now!

I turned around staring at a glass bottle on the table. I wrapped it around with paper towels and made sure that the bottle was empty so it didn't spill everywhere.

I stared at the bottle, concentrating and putting everything out of my mind.

 _Crack..._

My eyes widen as the bottle scatters into millions of pieces in the paper towel.

I cracked it.

There's no way that's possible, right? I've been tense about this ever since the whole 'flying' car incident. I haven't told Aqua yet, but I feel like I should.

Maybe until I understand this completely I'll tell her, but it has to be before our parents get home from their trip of work.

I started to clean up, carefully throwing away the glass into the trash bag.

 _"Alo..."_

I whipped around, my whole body tenses.

There was no one in the kitchen except for me. Is someone in the house? I listened carefully, but there was nothing.

I relaxed, but my shoulders were still stiff. I hurried up and cleaned up what was left of the glass bottle.

Once I was done, I went up to my room. I closed the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror that hangs on my closet door. I stared at my face filled with confusion, the thought of breaking that bottle conflicting me.

 _"Alo..."_

My eyes widen when I saw a person in the mirror, standing behind me with a purple wolf standing beside him. I spun around but no one was there. I looked back in the mirror and all I saw was me.

"What?"

I rubbed my forehead.

No, this isn't normal. I'm not seeing things.

Something strange is definitely going on.

"Whoever is here, tell me what is going on!" I demanded loud enough for someone to hear it.

Aqua wasn't home, she was currently at the library trying to get new books to read since she had finished all of her other ones.

 **"Boy of the Darkness, you are way too smart for someone your age."**

I jumped in surprise.

"Who said that?" I ask.

 **"Me. Well, rather, I am you. I am the other half of you, but I have a completely different personality of you."** The other said.

Alright, this is awkward already. Another half of me? This is just... _great_...

"What is even going on?" I questioned aloud.

 **"You're talking to yourself."**

I rolled my eyes.

"No, I didn't realize that." I said sarcastically. "And about the glass breaking and floating cars. Was that me?"

 **"Yup. All you."**

 _I hate this other side of me._

"Care to explain?" I ask.

 **"Oh, well Alo, it's your power."**

"Excuse me? Did you just call me Alo?" I snapped.

 **"Uh, oops? Jeez, you don't get this at all, do you?"**

What even is this side of me? I hate it!

 **"Hate me all you want. It's not like I can go away. I'm stuck with you until you realize that you're talking to yourself."** The half said.

I rolled my eyes once more.

"This is going to be a long day."

 **"Indeed."**

There was a sudden pause of silence.

"You know what this power is, right?" I ask.

 **"Yup."**

"Can you tell me what is it?"

 **"Heck if I know."**

"..."

 **"..."**

"I hate you."

 **"Love you too."**

The moment I heard this other half's voice, I knew I wasn't going to like him right away. This is what I get for testing something out that ended up making cars fly and glass bottles break.

I'm _so_ dead.

* * *

 **Oh my god! This too forever to update! Why did it take this long!?**

 **Abby: Probably because we get distracted?**

 **Yeah, but I thought we have something posted right after the prologue!**

 **Abby: Uh, did you forget? We didn't have to time to work on it.**

 **Oh, right...**

 **Abby: Wow, great job. I give you 2 thumbs up.**

 **Shut up! Oh, and at the beginning of the chapter, we were joking. Right?**

 **Abby: Yep, totally.**

 ***sigh* Anyways, we'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**

 **Abby: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Boy

**We do not own Super Smash Bros! We only own our OCs!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Mysterious Boy_

"Jackie, what have you done with your life?" Mia blinks once more at the sight of all of the Amiibos on her shelf.

"What do you mean?" Jackie peeks her head around the corner and laughs nervously. "Oh, you noticed my Amiibo shelf..."

Mia takes a step back. "Every Smash Bros Character is on that shelf."

"Um, I like the game? Sorry, I guess I over did it." Jackie stands next to her.

"Have you set them up yet in the game?" Mia asks, quickly taking her mind off of how many there were.

"Only Lucario, Ike, Link, Kirby, and Peach. I haven't gotten the chance to work on the others." Jackie looked at her best friend and saw a smirk on her face.

"Wanna spend the whole day setting them all up?"

Jackie smirked as well. "Hell yeah I do!"

* * *

"I can't believe that happened again." Aqus said, staring at the sunrise.

 **"Hey, no one noticed at least."**

"I BLEW UP ANOTHER CAR!"

 **"Yeah, but you know that you're safe."**

Aqus sighs. "Why do I have to put up with you?"

 **"Because I'm you."** Replied his other half.

"Shut up."

Aqus leans against a tree, staring at the city from the distance.

 **"You know that this is something you'll have to mention to Aqua at some point."**

"Unless I can hide it for the rest of my life." Aqus added.

 **"Uh-huh. You can't even control your power, let alone, think about it without falling asleep in the middle of a conversation."**

Aqus rolls his eyes and decides to head home for once.

"Come on, I think I can handle it."

 **"You 'think' you can handle it? Aqus, just face it. Why can't you just tell her? You know she would understand."**

"No. It's not that. I just don't want anyone to know. It's something that I could destroy the world with and kill millions of people. I'm not risking it." He whispered quietly.

 **"Why are you whispering? There's no one here."**

"You never know." He finally gets to his house and shuts up the other side of him so that he could head up to his bed room so that Aqua wouldn't question why he was talking to no one.

 **"Well, you'll have to figure this out once your parents get home from work."**

Aqus remembered that his parents were on a business trip and punched his fist into his pillow.

 _"Fuck!"_ He murmured. "Then I'll just move out before they get home!"

 **"Move out? With what money?"**

"The money I..." He didn't have any money to could help him now. "Damn!"

 **"See what I mean? You can't do anything right without me. Now, it's better if you spill the beans right? Your sister has been worried about you for a while ever since the accident happened with the whole flying cars..."**

"That I caused." Aqus adds.

 **"Correct, and that means at some point you'll have to tell her. You can't hide secrets forever, and I can tell you'll regret it later in life. Trust me, I'm you, and your me. Aqua won't hate you for it."**

Aqus thought about it for a moment and nodded in his head. He reached for the doorknob, but suddenly paused, lowering his hand.

"Hey, do you know what is even going on? And don't give me a poor excuse. I'm tired of it." He said with more determination.

 **"..."**

"What? Is that seriously important not to speak about it to me?" Aqus asks.

 **"...Not right now. It's difficult to explain with the current state of affairs with the flying cars incident."**

"What?"

 **"...Look in your mirror."**

Aqus listened and walked up to his mounted mirror. His eyes widen at the shock of the same purple wolf he saw the other day standing beside a strange teen with purple eyes.

 **"Do you understand now?"** The boy asked. **"This is what your powers can lead you to. What can change your fate in this world."**

 **"And more likely to impact every second of your life."** Surprisingly replied the wolf without it opening its mouth. **"I would suggest watching what you say and see what your words can do to different people. The more you grow with them, the more you will strive to be a great warrior."**

"Warrior?" Aqus said confused, placing his hand on the mirror. "What are you talking about?"

 **"You'll learn soon."** Said the teen, moving his hand about in the air. **"The power of being able to manipulate gravity is a useful tool, but deadly. Be careful Alo- no, Aqus."** And they disappeared out of his sight.

When he turned around, they were not there anymore. He held up his hand and stared at it, wondering what he could do in order to keep his humanity. He sighed.

"Actually, I think I might not tell her right away. I want to learn how to use my power." He whispered. "Once I get use to it, I'll tell her, right before our parents get home. Alright?" He looks up and waits.

 **"Whatever, I'll wait."**

He grinned. "Thank you."

* * *

Once it became late, Mia was sleeping in her own bed at her home, hoping to finally get a good night rest. All she could see and think was about how much they did with all of the amiibos, it was like a crazy adventure they did all just in one day. The one thing that would mess her up on that journey is jet lag.

That's it, nothing else.

As she snuggles to get warm in her bed, she didn't realize that someone had been watching her from her window, spying on her from the tree beside the house. As the person places their hand against the bark to keep his balance, his eyes glow red for a moment and he could see her heart. He saw something green glowing within her until her form changed. He could see green hair, green and white clothing, and green mechanical-feathered wings.

"Just as I thought. She is the Lord of Wind." He mumbled. "And yet she hasn't discovered her true identity." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange device. He flips it open and places it to his ear like a phone.

"This is Ash, Chrono, what's your status?" He listened carefully as he continued to watch the girl.

"Hmm? What do you mean that boy knows of his power?" He said as his eyes stopped glowing. He jumps down from the tree and walks down the street. "Are you serious? He knows what he's capable of?"

He figured this would happen with one of them, but not this soon. He wished he just take their powers while they still have the chance, but he knew that _he_ would yell at him later.

"Only that huh? He caused the flying car incident? That gives us a clue on how strong he is—" He pauses. "For now that is. What about Vox and the boss?"

He stops, looking up at the sky. He quietly thinks to himself what use their powers would be to help get what they want, but then again, it's how they do their job.

"Oh? That kid that keeps getting in our way? What do you want me to do about him?" He asked. "Kill him? Alright, I'm fine with that. I need to get my revenge on him for the little present he left behind."

* * *

Jackie silently sat in her bed, staring at the photo that she hid under her pillow as she held it in her hand. She felt like her whole life was thrown apart from what had happened only a year ago.

She leans back against her pillow, the moonlight reflecting off of the photo. She sighs, putting it back to where she hid it. She lays down and pulls the blanket up to her chin and tries to fall asleep.

10 minutes passed and she finally felt herself relax, until it was ruined. She sat up at the sound of a large crash. She thought it was a car crash and walked towards her balcony. She opens the doors and pushes it open. There was no car outside, nor an accident. Where did it come from?

She walks out of her room and heads downstairs. She puts on her slippers and heads to the backdoor. When she headed outside, her eyes widen at the sight of damage in her backyard. She glances around, unable to see as well as she thought she could.

There were a couple of holes in the ground which lead into a straight path from the forest towards the pool. She looks down in the water, but there was no one in there. She looks back up and spots puddles on the stone path. She follows it and grabs a nearby stick to defend herself just in case it was an animal.

When she reached the end of it, it lead to a tree. She could hear panting and deep breathing. She slowly walks around it, raising the stick to strike down. When she got all the way around, her eyes widen when she realized it wasn't an animal.

It was a boy her age.


	4. Chapter 3: The Confusion Sets In

**So, at this point we've split up, kinda.**

 **Abby and I.**

 **We don't talk much anymore.**

 **But I plan to continue this!**

 **I'm not giving up on this story!**

 **Mia..I guess she belongs to me now. I hate to say that, but now that I don't have her support on this story, I have to do this by myself.**

 **I do not own Super Smash Bros! I only own my OCs!**

 **That's kind of a scary thing to say at this point...**

 **Also, might notice a few references from a certain anime...**

 **Just saying. :3**

 **These were by accident without me realizing it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Confusion Sets In_

"How long until he'll wake up?" Jackie asks as she rubs her eyes from the lack of sleep she got.

Her butler stood by the bed, his back turned to her as he check for a fever. The boy actually happened to be a young man which ended up confusing the crap out of her. He happened to have short blonde hair and his clothing was all muddy and had a few torn spots located in it. Cian was getting the clothes washed while always taking care of him after the whole incident during the middle of the night.

"He should wake up soon my lady." He said. "His fever has past and should make a full recovery."

Jackie sighed with relief, putting her hand on her chest.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him Cian. I was so busy this morning that I couldn't check up on him."

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do what my lady wishes?" Cian bows before he left the room without another word.

Once she heard the door close softly she took a deep breath. She sat down on the couch that was across from the bed and rubbed her face.

"I can't believe they don't know what happened to mom's body." She murmured. "No one can't find it. Why would someone take her body? The casket wasn't even opened..."

Her attendant Sarah has been looking with her but she hasn't been able to find anything, including her father who was busy at the company. The police are involved and everything was already getting crazy.

* * *

Aqua was having issues.

Like thinking issues.

She could tell her brother was avoiding her for some reason but she didn't want to bother him about it. It's weird some times because when she walks by his room to get to hers he can hear him talking, like to someone else in the room but when she listens it's like no one is there with him. Then again people do talk to themselves to relieve stress and other thoughts on their mind.

Aqua for some reason could not figure out the strange occurrences happening around them. She noticed that a lot of people are talking about accidents, and death, and injuries that mostly involve explosions, or damages to buildings that harm people. Ever since that car accident, one thing has been getting stranger by the next.

When she made it to her room she was surprised to see that something was off about it once she walked in. Nothing changed in there, her bed was made neatly, her clothes were folded and put away, and the floor was sparkling clean. What was it that was giving her an odd feeling?

She walked towards her bed and reached under it, pulling out what seemed to be a strange book. It was covered in a leather binding and it looked really old. She blew off the dust on it and opened it to only find a strange language in there. When she flipped to the next page, she was stunned as a bright light came out of no where and suddenly and surprisingly knocked her unconscious.

* * *

The man that was in the bed was actually waking up and that surprised Jackie for a second because she wasn't expecting him to yawn loudly.

"Well, this is not where I expected to end up." He said, glancing over at Jackie. "Hey there."

"Uh, hi." She responded, unsure of what to say to him. Sarah happened to enter the room a few minutes ago and was sitting beside Jackie.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked as the man smiled.

"My name is Kou." He stretched his arms over his head and Jackie noticed how toned his body was. She blushed, looking away from him. "And it seems like I stumbled onto your home. Sorry about that."

"Your name is Kou Danta." Sarah suddenly spoke, making the two glance at her. She had a piece of paper in her hands as she reads off the list.

"What the hell, since when did you get that?!" Kou exclaimed in shock. "And how do you know that?"

"Says here that you don't have a home for yourself but by looking at you, you don't seem homeless." Sarah explained.

"I'm not really homeless, I'm just a travel goer! I look at all sorts of sights, kinda." Kou grabbed his now clean shirt and placed it on. "I'm not as young as I look either."

"Says your 19."

"I'm 21." Kou glanced away from them with a small grin. "Well in human years anyway."

Sarah and Jackie raised a brow.

"You're not human?" Jackie asked him surprised.

"That's right."

"I don't believe you."

Kou looked like he got shot in the chest when he heard her say that. He was stunned that she didn't believe him, then again it's not normal you hear that someone's not human.

"Maybe you'll believe me if I tell you this, Jackie Underwood." Kou stood up from the bed to look at her. "There are four idiots that are the reason why you're mother's body is gone. They took her body out with their magic and left it for inspectors to figure it out but they can't. They left not trace of themselves to give any hints that it was them."

Jackie was stunned that he knew her name at all or that her mother's body was missing.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I told you, I'm Kou. But really I'm a kitsune, an assistant really to the lords." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a cloud of white appeared out no where and then disappeared seconds later to reveal something even more unreal.

Jackie's eyes widen at the ears on the top of his head and then large tail behind him.

Sarah on the other hand with no expression was surprised herself, but didn't show it. She adjusted her glasses and sat down on the couch beside Jackie.

"Explain yourself." She tells him.

"Alright, but you're not gonna like how it's going to end." He takes a deep breath. "There's a hidden legend, but it's never been written in any manuscript or book. It's all hidden for the sake of the world. The humans on Earth are protected by four people with the powers to alter the world. The Four Lords of the World."

"The Four Lords?" Jackie repeated, recalling she heard that from somewhere but she can't remember.

Kou nodded his head.

"That's right. The Four Lords have ultimate powers that only can be sensed by people with the similar aura in their hearts. Very few humans with little power of immortality. There's the water, fire, wind, and darkness, and they represent the entire world. If they become one person their power is unstoppable." He stops to take a deep breath from his story. "Jackie, when I sensed you, I wasn't at sure at first if it was true or not, but you have one of the powers and you really needed to know that this actually effects you."

Kou reached out and grabbed Jackie's hand to make her stand up.

"Me?" She said confused, taking her hand back.

"Yes, you have the power of the Fire Lord, Kuris. She can wield the power of fire and has the strongest powers out of all of the lords."

* * *

Aqus wasn't liking the changes as much as others were. He wasn't eating properly too as his health was effecting the tone of his body. He didn't even attend practice for a couple of days as he called his coach to tell him he was feeling a bit under the weather even though the only thing on his mind was his mysterious power.

He couldn't hear that voice anyone for some odd reason. It was like it disappeared on him even though multiple times he'd wish it would disappear, but at the same time not really. It was the only thing that was giving him any hints closer to his power, then again, he was talking to himself.

He was able to throw cars and mess with gravity but still, this was a crazy thing that he couldn't wrap around his head. It was bad enough that recently two people had died in the first accident of flying cars. And he was blaming himself for the anger he created that caused it.

But he knew the sadder he got over it, the worse his power would get towards people. He told himself that he would practice and yet, why did he decide to stop now? Was he scared of it or was he unsure of how to get along with this power that showed up out of no where?

He wished this could end right away so that his life wasn't changing like this anymore. He could not handle this mental stress going through his brain.

He laid there in his bed, thinking his life over and what he could do to either get rid of it, or get use to it without fear.

* * *

"It's easy to notice when a lord learns about their power is when the area around them is changing in a way that seems very odd and unknown just like your mother's disappearance, but that's not an of the lords doing's for sure. But I did hear that something been going on lately around the states. Most likely it has to be the Lord of Darkness, Alo, who can mess with gravity very well."

"How do we know who the lord is?" Jackie asked.

"The lords have the aura that we can sense if others have it as well, which we do." Kou snapped his fingers. "Oh, and I forgot to mention one last thing. The Lords of the World are usually related by blood, so most likely you would have a relative who's a lord. But it can be possibly that one of them is related to you that you probably don't know that existed at all."

"It's a race against time if we don't find them right?"

"Correct." Kou answered. "Since I traveled from the top of the United States I've come downwards and sensed two lords in this state of Florida. You and someone else located in the same area."

"What about the last two?"

"If I can guess correctly by my senses, I believe they are farther out west of the United States. California most likely."

"Welp, looks like I'm in for some hell." Jackie muttered.

"Oh yeah, there's one more thing I forgot to tell you." Kou remembered. "And this one has to stay a secret between us," He puts a finger up to his lips. "Or else it wouldn't turn out very well for everyone, m~kay?"

* * *

 **Well, I have no words for this chapter. This took so long to work on. I maybe rewrote this a good amount of times and changed the story a lot to make sure it made a lot of sense.**

 **And now there are things happening, Jackie meets Kou who's a kitsune, nothing of Mia right now but she'll show up in the next chapter, Aqua is missing, and Aqus is emotional stress over his power.**

 **Yeah, so as you can tell something big is about to happen, that will hopefully bring the smashers in for once so they can have some action. I know Aqua will in the next chapter.**

 **Hopefully it won't take me a month to update! Bye for now!**


End file.
